1x02: (Drehbuchversion)
Prolog-erzählung: Kaninchen: (Off.) „Niemand glaubte Alice als sie von ihren Abenteuern im Wunderland erzählte, davon wie sie sich in den Flaschengeist Cyrus verliebte und die Rote Königin die liebenden entzweite. (Alice: „NEIN!“) Sie wurde in eine Nervenheilanstalt gesperrt. (Kaninchen: „Alice, sie steckt in der Klemme.“) Der Herzbube und ich holten sie zurück ins Wunderland damit sie nach ihrer wahren Liebe suchen konnte. (Alice: „Er ist hier. Ich spüre es.“) Doch da gibt es jene die das verhindern wollen. (Jafarr: „Was wir wollen, bekommen wir erst wenn Alice ihre Wünsche ausgesprochen hat.“) Aber Alice größtes Abenteuer hat grade erst begonnen.“ Prolog: 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 01: Haus von Fazim Shamet' ''Vor vielen Jahren in Agrabah... (Die Stadt Agrabah wird gezeigt. Die Kamera fliegt auf die Stadt zu. Am unteren Bildrand ist der flattende Saum eines Teppich zu sehen. Schnitt: Haus eines Mannes. Er iss gerda, als ein poltern ertönt. Jemand „klopft“ an.) Fazim Shamet: '''„Kann ich euch helfen?“ '''Jafar: „Das werden wir noch herausfinden. Du bist Fazim Shamet. Du verkaufst Tücher auf dem Marktplatz.“ Fazim: '''„Ja. Möchtet ihr eines kaufen?“ '''Jafar: „Darf ich?“ (Mit einer Geste erlaubt er ihm einzutreten.) Jafar: „Oh. Du verdienst nur sehr, sehr wenig. Und doch ist dein Heim wirklich ansehnlich.“ Fazim: '''„Danke.“ '''Jafar: „Das war kein Kompliment sondern eine Feststellung. Du hast in deinem Garten Gemüse in hülle und fülle. Und ich kam nich umhin zu bemerken das du zwei Kamele hast. Die meisten Männer in Agrabah können sich kaum eines leisten. Du hast sogar...'' zwei davon''.“ Fazim: '''„Ich hatte einfach nur Glück.“ '''Jafar: „In der Tat. Es scheint in der Tat fast so als ob du alles hast was man sich wünschen kann. Vielleicht hast du jemanden getroffen der sie gewähren kann die... Wünsche.“ Fazim: '''„Ich weiß nicht was ihr mein. Meinen wohl stand verdanke ich einer Investition meiner Familie die endlich... angefangen hat Früchte zu tragen.“ '''Jafar: „Ist das so?“ Fazim: '„Ja. (''pfeifen eines Teekessels.) Ich kann es euch noch genauer erklären wenn ihr mir gestattet den Kessel vom Feuer zu nehmen?“ '''Jafar: „Ja. Ja wir wollen doch nicht das dass Wasser überkocht. Nur zu.“ 'Szene 02: Küche von Fazim' (Fazim betritt die Küche. Schnell geht er zu einem Schrank holt die Zauberflasche hervor. Öffnet sie.) Fazim: '„Flaschengeist!“ (''Oranger Rauch quillt heraus. Cyrus erscheint.) 'Cyrus: ' „Meister mein, mein Wille ist dein.“ 'Fazim: '„Er ist hier. Der man von dem du erzählt hast. Der Mann mit dem Schlangenstab.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ganz ruhig. Er ist nicht hinter die her.“ 'Fazim: '„Mein dritter Wunsch! Ich will ihn jetzt.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Nein hab Geduld. Ich kann dir helfen.“ 'Fazim: '„Ich wünsche das du fortgehst.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Tu's nicht!“ 'Fazim: '„So weit weg von Agrabah, (Jafarr betritt die Küche.) wie die Erde von der Sonne!“ (Cyrus löst sich in Rauch auf. Jafarr will nach der Flasche greifen, aber sie verschwindet in einem Blitz.) '''Jafar: „Neiiiiin!“ (Jafarr drückt Fazim mit Magie an die Decke und schnürt ihm die Luft ab.) Jafar: „Wohin hast du ihn geschickt?“ Fazim: '''„Ich-weiß es nicht. Bitte...“ '''Jafar: „Was ist dein Begehr?“ Fazim: '''„Nur... eure Gnade.“ '''Jafar: „Nun... dann wird wohl heute keiner von uns das bekommen was er will.“ (Fazim schreit auf. In Jafarr's Augen ist dessen Gesicht zu sehen. Überblende. Cyrus Flasche fliegt sich überschlagen über den Wolken hinweg.) 'Szene 03: Cyrus Flasche/ Innen' (Cyrus wird wild herumgeschleudert. Unsanft kommen er und das innere seiner Flasche zum Stillstand. Cyrus schaut auf.) Cyrus: ' „Wo bin ich?“ (''Er sieht durch den fensterartigen Boden der Flaschenboden. Die Kamera zoomt zurück. Die Flasche liegt unter einer Heckenmauer mitten im Labyrinth der Roten Königin.) (Einspielung des Intro.) 'Wunderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 04: Rastplatz von Alice und Will (Das Schlagen eines Schwertes ertönt. Will der noch an einem Baum liegend schlafend schreckt durch einen auf ihn herabfallenden Ast auf. Alice, in neuer Kleidung, schlägt mit einem Schwert wild auf einen Baum ein.) Will: „Verflixte Axt!“ Alice: „Du bist wach. Wie schön. Will: „Was machst du den da?“ Will: „Ich bereite mich vor. Ich bin eingerostet.“ (Hiebt weite auf den Baum ein.) Will: „Der Arme Baum. Jetzt hast du ihn richtig verletzt. Zufrieden?“ Alice: „Ich bin zufrieden wenn wir Cyrus befreit haben. Wir müssen raus aus dem Wunderland. Wir sind schon zu lange hier. Unsere Feinde werden uns finden.“ Will: „Unserer Feinde? Wer sind die Bitte?“ Alice: „Exzellente Frage. Komm jetzt.“ (Hält ihm die Hand hin. Er zieht sich hoch.) Alice: „Ich hab einen Plan Herzbube.“ Will: (reckt sich.) „Und neue Klamotten. Woher hast du die?“ Alice: „Von einer Kleiderfee.“ Will: „Woher auch sonst.“ Alice: „Unser Problem ist das wir nicht wissen wo Cyrus ist. Er könnte irgend wo, festsitzen, oder gefangen sein.“ Will: „Kommt auch noch eine Kaffeefee vorbei? Ich kann erst richtig denken wenn...“ Alice: „Weil mir klar war, das wir nicht wissen müssen wo er ist.“ Will: „Müssen wir nicht?“ (geht wichtig auf und ab.) Alice: „Weil wir etwas wissen... etwas das niemand sonst weiß. Wir wissen wo die Flasche versteckt ist.“ Will: „Weißt du eigentlich was das Wort „''Wir''“ bedeutet?“ Alice: „Es gibt Zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, wir finden die Flasche. Oder. Ich spreche drei harmlose Wünsche aus, und egal wo er ist zieht es ihn wieder hinein.“ Will: „Du hast doch gesagt es gibt keine harmlosen Wünsche.“ Alice: „Richtig. Wenn man sich was großes wünscht, wenn man sich aber was kleines und unschuldiges wünscht, wie ein Zimttörtchen. Müsste es gehen. Wo mit wir... hm, bei dir wären.“ Will: „Und jetzt kommt's.“ Alice: „Du reibst die Flasche, Cyrus wird erscheinen, und wir sind wieder vereint. Und dann werden wir einen Weg finden ihn für immer zu befreien.“ Will: „Äh Alice? Wenn ich die Flasche reibe, ist Cyrus mein Flaschengeist.“ Alice: „Was dann wohl heißt das ich dir Vertrauen muss.“ Will: „Alles klar. Wo finden wir die Flasche?“ Alice: „Sie liegt in den Mimsigen Wiesen. Unter dem Hohen Tum-Tum-Baum. Dieser Ort schreckt jeden ab.“ Will: „Der Name würde mich auch abschrecken außer ich wär ein Glücksbärchen.“ Alice: „Was ist das bitte?“ Will: „Nicht so wichtig. Willst du ihn wecken oder soll ich?“ (Ein schnarchen ist zu hören. Alice steckt das Schwert ein. Hinter dem Baum sind die Fußpfoten des Kaninchens zu sehen.) Alice: „Lassen wir ihn. Er hat genug durchgemacht.“ Will: „Was in deiner Sprache heißt `er bremst uns nur.`“ Alice: (Off.) „Komm Herzbube. Es wird Zeit die Flasche zu holen. Finden wir Cyrus.“ (Das Kaninchen ist aber hellwach. Es täuscht sein Schnarchen nur vor und hat jedes Wort der beiden belauscht.) 'Szene 05: Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig' (Cyrus wacht auf. Fasst sich an die Brust.) Cyrus: „Alice!“ (Im Nachbarkäfig schräg über ihm. Ist ein alter Mann.) Alter Mann: „Was ist da drüben los? Alles in Ordnung?“ 'Szene 06: Palast der Roten Königin/ Thronsaal' (Eine Trommel wird geschlagen. Mehrere Dorfbewohner sind im Saal versammelt sie wirken unzufrieden, lautes Gerede.) Dinner I: „Bitte der Reihe nach!“ Dinner II: „Die Königin verlangt Ruhe.“ (Klassische Musik im Hintergrund. Die Königin reibt sich die Stirn.) Bäuerin: „Die Wasserversorgung geht zur Neige.“ Bauer: „Meine Felder trocknen aus.“ Mann: (Off.) „Der Jab-jab hat meinen Dodo gegessen.“ Mann II: „Bitte helft uns.“ Königin: „Meine Lieben darf ich ehrlich zu euch sein? Eure Probleme langweilen mich.“ (Die menge ist aufbracht. Die Königin schaut genervt. Plötzlich ist es still und alle anwesenden sind erstarrt. Die Königin steigt steht auf, geht fasziniert durch die Reihen.) Königin: „Werter Jafarr! Kommt heraus, kommt heraus wo immer ihr seit.“ Jafarr: „Wie konnt ihr es ertragen denen zu zuhören? Tag ein. Tag aus.“ (Sie dreht sich um. Jafarr steht im Saal.) Königin: „Ich bin die Königin. Das ist meine Aufgabe.“ Jafarr: „Das ist eure Schwachstelle ihr wollt doch deren Respekt. Warum fordert ihr ihn nicht ein?“ Königin: „Ich nahm mir diesen Thron, ich nahm mir das Wunderland.“ Jafarr: „Und doch ist es noch nicht genug. Nicht wahr?“ Königin: „Ich schätze wenn einer von uns zufrieden wäre mit dem was wir schon hatten, dann würden wir uns nicht gegen Alice und ihren Flaschengeist verschwören oder?“ Jafarr: „Wenn ihr die Flasche nicht für mich finden könnt. Dann ist das hier nur Zeitverschwendung.“ Königin: „Ich wüsste zu gern ob ihr tatsächlich dazu fähig seit das zu tun was ihr behauptet. Werdet ihr... mit der Flache wirklich die Gesetze der Magie verändern können?“ Jafarr: „Ihr meint das unmögliche, möglich zu machen. Wie mir scheint habt ihr teuflische Absichten euer Hoheit.“ Königin: „Soviel steht fest. Könnt ihr es tun?“ Jafarr: „Natürlich. Aber darüber sprechen wir erst wenn wir wissen wo sich die Flasche befindet. Verschwendet eure kostbare Zeit nicht mit diesen Bauern. '' Unsere Aufgabe ist das einzich wichtige.“ '''Königin:' „Ob es euch gefällt oder nicht, ich bin die Königin. Ich habe Verpflichtungen.“ (Mit erhobener Hand lässt Jafarr die erstarrten zu Staub zerfallen. Seine Hand streicht über ihre Wange und umschließt fest ihren Hals.) Jafarr: „So, das wäre erledigt. Findet die Flasche und ich sorge dafür das Alice ihre Wünsche ausspricht. Dann könnt ich auch sie von euren Tweedels aufkehren lassen.“ (Jafarr geht. Die Tweedels kehren den Staub auf. Die Königin blickt ihm starr nach.) 'Szene 07: Wald' (Alice schlägt sich durch den Wald. Will folgt ihr.) Alice: „Halt mir mir Schritt, wir liegen gut in der Zeit. Wenn wir dieses Tempo halten sind wir vor der Mittagsstunde bei den Wiesen.“ Will: „Du solltest leiser Sprechen. Die Bäume hier haben Ohren. Sprichwörtlich es gibt Bäume hier mit echten Ohren. Du willst doch nicht das alle wissen wohin wir gehen.“ Alice: „Natürlich nicht.“ Will: „Denkst du darüber nach was passiert wenn wir ihn finden?“ Alice: '' „Wenn.“'' Will: „Wenn wir ihn finden. Was wenn alles anders ist?“ Alice: „Was meinst du?“ Will: „Na ja. Ich denke um dich zu schützen solltest du in Betracht ziehen das... Dinge sich ändern. Du bist lange fort gewesen.“ Alice: „Cyrus wartet auf mich. Und er braucht mich.“ Will: „Wieso lässt er dann nichts von sich hören? Wen du weißt wo er ist, weiß er doch auch wo du bist.“ Alice: „Er lässt nichts von sich hören weil Hundert prozentig in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Deswegen müssen wir uns auch beeilen.“ Will: „Oder, er hat dich verlassen.“ Alice: '(''giftig.) „Vergiss es. Was Cyrus und ich haben, tja... du würdest es nicht verstehen.“ '''Will: „Nein. Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht.“ Alice: '(''trotzig.) „Nichts wir sich uns in den Weg stellen.“ (sie bleibt stehen.) '''Alice: „Bis auf das vielleicht.“ (Sie stehen am Ufer eines großen Sees.) 'Szene 08: Palast der Roten Königin/ Thronsall II' (Eine Oper läuft im Hintergrund. Die König lässt sich maniquiren.) Königin: „Fester. Fester, Fester!“ (Das Kaninchen räuspert sich.) Königin: „Kanickelchen.“ (Sofort entfernen sich die Tweedels. Die Königin setzt sich auf.) Königin: „Welche Neuigkeiten hast du für mich?“ Kaninchen: „Alles, verläuft so wie ihr es vorausgesagt habt. Sie sind auf der Suche nach der Flasche des Flaschengeistes.“ (Die Königin kniet sich freudig zu im.) Königin: (erwartungsvoll.) „Dann weiß du also wo sie ist?“ Kaninchen: „Ähm... ich...“ (sie richtet sich auf.) Königin: '(''finster.) „Muss ich dich an die Konsequenzen erinnern wen du mich anlügst?!“ '''Kaninchen: „Äh nein. I-i- ich weiß ganz genau wo die Flasche ist.“ (sie lächelt.) 'Szene 09: Ufer des Sees' Alice: „Wir könnten rüber schwimmen.“ Will: „Nein können wir nicht.“ Alice: „Wenn du Angst hast das dort gefahren lauern ich auf mich-“ Will: „Ich kann nicht schwimmen.“ (sieht ihn an.) Alice: „Du willst mir allen ernstes erzählen das du...“ Will: „Ich finde es gibt wichtigeres.“ Alice: „Und was?“ Ich habe Angst vor Wasser. Alice!“ Alice: „Schön dann, lass uns doch einfach auf die Fee warten.“ (Er sieht sie an.) Will: „Oder besserer Idee wir, könnten außen rum gehen.“ Alice: „Du willst um den ganzen See laufen? Das würde sicher Zwei Tage dauern. Wir warten auf die Fee. Klar?“ (Alice klatscht mehrfach in die Hände, sieht zu ihm. Er seufzt. Begibt sich zu ihn, und sie klatschen gemeinsam.) Alice: „Da ist sie! Wir sind hier drüben.“ (Ein kleine silberne Fee schwebt heran. Als sie vor ihnen fliegt, leuchtet sie auf ein normal großes Mädchen in silber- weißen Kleid und Feenflügeln steh vor ihnen .Alice betrachtet sie Fee. Will macht sich auf das schlimmste gefasst.) Fee Silber: „Ich bin die Fee Silber, und wohin darf ich-“ (Sie stockt als sie den Herzbuben erkennt.) Will: „Hallo Silber.“ (Sie verpasst ihm eine Ohrfeige. Er zuckt nicht mal.) Alice: „Oh!“ Will: „Wie läuft's den so?“ (Erneute Ohrfeige, andere Wange.) Will: „Gar nicht übel.“ Alice: „Wie ich sehe... kennt ihr euch.“ Silber: ''' „Unverschämt kühn von dir hier im Wunderland aufzutauchen. Weißt du wie viele Personen nach die suchen?“ '''Will: „Die aufzuzählen die mich nicht suchen wäre einfacher.“ Silber: ''' „Findest du das witzig?“ '''Will: „Ich bin doch erledigt ganz egal was ich jetzt sage.“ Alice: „Schwelgt doch einfach weiter in Erinnerungen auf unserm Weg über den See.“ Will: '(''raunt halblaut.) „Ich glaube wir müssen laufen.“ 'Silber: ' „Nein gar nicht. Ich neh'm euch gerne mit.“ (Alice zieht überrascht eine Augenbrauehe hoch.) '''Alice: „Uns beide? Ganz sicher?“ Silber: '(über freundlich.) „Natürlich! Das ist mein Beruf und ich bin Profi. Da haben Gefühle rein gar nichts verloren. (''kurzer blick zum Herzbuben.) Vor allem keine alten Gefühle die ich komplett abgehackt hab.“ '''Alice: „Gut. Danke. Vielen Dank.“ (Silber lächelt eisig. Alice knufft Herzbube an.) Will: „Ja genau, danke vielen dank.“ Alice: „Großartig. wir müssen direkt zum Tum-Tum-Baum auf den mimsigen Wiesen. (Herzbube sieht sie an.) Ich muss ihr doch sagen wo wir hin wollen.“ Silber: „Keine Sorge ihr könnt mir Vertrauen. Ich helf' euch mit Vergnügen.“ (Sie malt eine 8 mit dem Stab und hüllt sie in Feenstaub ein. Silber schrumpft wieder auf Feengröße- Alice und der Herzbube beginnen zu fliegen.) 'Szene 10: Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig' (Cyrus reibt sich den Arm, mit einer Verbrennung.) Alter Mann: „Diese Verbrennungen haben die Gitterstäbe verursacht. Ich fange an zu verstehen warum nur dein Käfig aus Silber ist. Sollen sie verhindern das du fliehst?“ Cyrus: ''' „Sie sollen verhindern, das ich auch nur an Fluch denke. Flaschengeister und Silber, keine gute Mischung.“ '''Alter Mann: „Vielleicht, könnten wir dich ja von den Schmerzen ablenken. Der letzte Zug war, Turm auf D3.“ (Schaut auf ein kleines Schach ähnliches Spielbrett in seinem Käfig.) Cyrus: ' „Entschuldige alter Mann. Ich spiele heute nicht.“ '''Alter Mann: '(lacht leise.) „Hast du etwas besseres zu tun?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ja. (setzt sich auf, krammt in seiner Jacke.) Das habe ich... tatsächlich.“ (Cyrus holt ein Blatt Papier hervor. Er fährt mit seinem Finger über das Blatt, sofort bildet sich Worte darauf.) 'Wunderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 11: Labyrinth der Roten Königin (Alice und Cyrus stehen im Gang des Labyrinths. Beben Alice ist ein Sack.) Cyrus: ' „Herrin mein, mein Wille ist dein. (''Er steckt die Hand. In Alice Faust leuchtet auf.) Öffne die Hand.“ '''Alice: „Was?“ Cyrus: ' „Deine Hand, öffne sie.“ (''Alice schaut in ihre Hand, in de sich die drei Rote Rubine befinden.) '''Alice: „Was ist das?“ Cyrus: ''' „Deine Wünsche.“ '''Alice: „Sie sind wunderschön.“ Cyrus: ' „So wie du.“ '''Kaninchen: '(Off.) „Hast du mich vergessen?“ '''Alice: „Oh! Ach her je, tut mir Leid.“ (Sie öffnet den Sack . Das Kaninchen hüpft heraus.) Alice: „Bist du verärgert?“ Kaninchen: „Ich nehme an das war meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich niemals herführen dürfen. Das hatt dir nur Scherereien bereitet.“ Alice: „Nein du hast mich nicht hergeführt, ich bin dir gefolgt.“ Kaninchen: „Du warst schon immer ein neugieriges Mädchen. Viel Glück Alice.“ (Das Kaninchen geht.) Alice: „Und was passiert jetzt?“ Cyrus: ''' „Na alles. Einfach alles.“ '''Alice: „Ich kann mir also wünschen was ich will.“ Cyrus: ''' „Es gibt da ein paar Einschränkungen. Gesetze der Magie so zusagen.“ '''Alice: „Gesetze der Magie?“ Cyrus: ''' „Ja. Es gibt Vier davon: Ich darf unter keinen Umständen töten, niemanden von den Toten zurückholen, die Vergangenheit nicht verändern, und ich kann niemanden dazu bringen sich zu verlieben.“ '''Alice: „Bestimmt vernünftig. Und nach dem dritten Wunsch, was passiert dann?“ Cyrus: ''' „Dann geh ich zurück in die Flasche, bis mich ein anderer findet.“ '''Alice: „Also verbringst du dein ganzes Laben damit...“ Cyrus: ' „...meinen Meistern zu dienen. Ja.“ (''Alice nimmt die Flasche in die Hand.) '''Alice: „Und wenn ich mir... deine Freiheit wünschte?“ Cyrus: ''' „Das wurde schon versucht. Aber, es ging nie gut aus für beide Seiten nicht. Wünsche haben einen Preis Alice. Je größer der Wunsch, desto größer die Konsequenz.“ '''Alice: „Klingt gefährlich.“ Cyrus: ''' „Ich, habe das Gefühl du magst es gefährlich. Wenn du nicht weißt was du dir wünschen sollst, wir wär's wenn wir... einfach einen Sparziergang machen? Ich hätte da ein paar Vorschläge.“ '''Alice: „Das würde mir sehr gefallen.“ (Alice verstaut die Flasche in ihrem Sack. Cyrus nim ihn ihr ab. Hält seinen Arm hin, gemeinsam gehen sie durch das Labyrinth.) 'Wunderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 12: Über den Wolken' '''Will:' „Ich muss zugeben, ich genieße das Fliegen.“ Silber: „Das hast du schon immer.“ Will: „Wenn ich das sagen darf... ich habe auch andere Dinge mit dir genossen.“ (Silber verdreht die Augen. Abrupt lässt sie ihre Gäste kurz in der Luft stehen und vergrößert den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie dreht sich um.) Silber: ' „Nicht annähernd so sehr wie ich das genießen werde.“ (''Ein wink mit dem Zauberstab, Will fällt in die Tiefe.) 'Will: ' „Ahhh!“ 'Alice: '„WILL!“ (Der Herzbube fällt ins Wasser.) 'Silber: ' „Ich kann dir nich sagen wie lang ich darauf gewartet hab.“ 'Alice: '„Wie konntest du das?...“ '''Silber: „Vertrau mir, es hat es verdient.“ Alice: '„Wir müssen ihm helfen er kann nicht schwimmen.“ '''Silber: ' „Tut mir Leid. Kein Umwege.“ 'Alice: '„Verflixte Axt.“ (Alice löst sich aus der Schwebe und fällt hinterher.) 'Silber: '„Hu!“ (Ausblende.) '''Szene 13: Im See/ Schildkröte (Alice fallt ins Wasser. Will taucht an der Oberfläche auf.) Will: „Hilfe!...“ (hustet.) (Alice nimmt ihn in den Rettungsgriff und schwimmt zu einem Felsen. Durchnässt erklimmen sie den Felsen.) Alice: ''' „Was hast du der Fee angetan?“ '''Will: „Wieso ich? Sie hat mich in den verflixten See stürzen lassen.“ Alice: '''„Was du sicher auch verdient hast. Und jetzt sitzen wir, hier fest weil du der Fee das Herz gebrochen hast.“ '''Will: „Tja sie hätt es gar nicht erst hergeben dürfen.“ Alice: '''„Niemand kann sich dagegen wehren sich zu verlieben.“ '''Will: „Klar kann man das. Man schleicht sich mitten in der Nacht raus, schnappt sich die Hose, die Schlüssel, und blickt nicht zurück.“ Alice: '''„Wie bist du so geworden? Wer hat dir das angetan?“ '''Will: „Es geht nicht um mich Alice. Wenn dich dann würde ich zuhause sitzen und Fernsehen gucken. (Sie sieht ihn komisch an.) -Frag nicht. Was ich damit sagen will ist, du hast dieses Bild von Cyrus in deinem Kopf. Die perfekten Erinnerungen, daran wie es war. Aber vielleicht war es ja nur für dich so.“ Alice: '''„Nein war es sicher nicht. Und wenn du das wirklich denkst, was machen wir dann hier.“ '''Will: „Das ist deine Suche Alice, nicht meine. Ich bin hier wegen des Wunsches. So wie jeder der nach einem Flaschengeist sucht.“ (Alice schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf.) 'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 14: Gasthaus/draußen/ Nachts' (''Alice und Cyrus sitzen bei Kerzenlicht an einem Tisch, vor einem Wirtshaus. Cyrus sieht sich um.) Alice: ' „Stimmt etwas nicht? Du wirkst ein wenig nervös.“ '''Cyrus: ' „Entschuldige. Als Flaschengeist fühlt man sich wie ein gejagter.“ 'Alice: ' „Immer ist jemand hinter dir her. Weißt du wer dieser jemand ist? 'Cyrus: '(flüstert.) „Derzeit ein Mann namens Jafarr. Er trägt einen Stab mit einem Schlangenkopf. Solltest du ihn je treffen...“ 'Alice: ' „Was dann?“ 'Cyrus: '(lächelt.) „Hoffen wir das dass nie passiert.“ 'Alice: ' „Was will er von dir?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Was alle von mir wollen. Das was sie nicht haben.“ 'Alice: ' „Meinetwegen musst du nicht hier sein. Wenn du in deiner Flasche sicherer bist...“ 'Cyrus: ' „Nein. Das hier füllt sich mehr nach Freiheit an als alles andere.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich fühle genauso.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Aber wenn dein zu Hause so ein Gefängnis ist,warum willst du dann zurück?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich kann nirgendwo anders hin.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Du hast die Ganze Welt Alice. Ich kann sie dir zeigen. Du musst es dir nur wünschen.“ 'Alice: ' „Aber, ich habe noch Fragen.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Was kann ich dir noch erzählen?“ 'Alice: ' „Einfach alles. Von Menschen dir du getroffen hast, von Dingen die du getan hast. Hast du je einen Drachen getötet?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Einmal. Nicht zu empfehlen. Es erfordert Geschick beim Schwertkampf.“ 'Alice: ' „Im Umgang mit Schwertern hab ich mich immer unwohl gefüllt.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Du hast dich da mit unwohl gefüllt? Aber wie hast du dann hier überlebt?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich kämpfe auf andere Weise. Im Wunderland... muss man... kreativ sein.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Etwa so?“ (Öffnet seine Hand. Hält ihr eine gefaltete Rose aus Papier hin.) 'Alice: ' „Sie ist wunderschön. (Er reicht sie ihr.) Und, riecht sogar wie eine Rose.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Das ist Zauberpapier. Ein kleines Mitbringsel von meinen Reisen.“ 'Alice: ' „Du bist viel gereist schätze ich.“ 'Cyrus: ' „In der Tat. Der Preis der vielen Meister. Ich bin nie lange am gleichen Ort. Sie sprechen ihre Wünsche aus und dann... ziehen sie weiter.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich fürchte das kenn' ich auch. Das Gefühl wenn man zurückgelassen wird.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen das man dich zurücklassen will.“ (Er tippt die Rose an, sie öffnet ihre Blütenblätter.) 'Alice: ' „Wie schön. Lehrst du's mich?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Eine Origami Stunde ist dein.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich dachte an eine Schwertkampfstunde.“ (Die Papierrose färbt sich Rot./ verwandelt sich in eine echte Rose.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 15: Palast der Roten Königin/ Thronsaal (Die Königin reicht an einem Strauß Rosen. Jafarr kommt hinzu.) Jafar: „Die Flasche des Flaschengeistes. Ihr wisst wo sie sich befindet?“ Königin: „Ihr verzichtet schon sehr früh in unserer Beziehung auf Höflichkeiten. Wie überaus tragisch.“ Jafar: „Das ist keine Beziehung. Und ich bin ein beschäftigter Mann.“ Königin: „Hm. Das sagt ihr immer wieder. Dennoch so kommt es mir so vor als würde ich die ganze Arbeit machen. Ich habe Alice hier her zurück geholt... und habe herausgefunden wo die Flasche versteckt ist.“ Jafar: „Wo?“ Königin: „Ich teile dieses wissen gern mit euch Jafarr. Doch zunächst müssen wir und unterhalten. (haucht.) Ich habe Bedürfnisse. Und ich brauche Beweise dafür das ihr diese Bedürfnisse auch befriedigen könnt. Ehe wir weiter spielen.“ (Sie geht davon. Jafarr steckt die Hand aus. Die Königin leuchtet Rot auf, und erstarrt. Nur ihre Augen bewegen sich noch. Jafar geht um sie herum.) Jafar: „Was dir gut täte, meine kleine. Ist den Mund zu halten. Was dir gut täte... ist zu schweigen. Wortlos, befehle zu befolgen. Und vor allem sei dankbar für die Luft die du zu atmen ich dir gestatte! Wir sind keine Partner. Ich schulde dir gar nichts. Ich hab dir mein Wort gegeben. Das ist mehr als die meisten je erhalten ist das klar? Oh, lass mich dir helfen.“ (Er berührt sie im Nacken. Ein Impuls aus Magie durchströmt sie, die starre löst sich.) Jafar: '(''mit Nachdruck /finster.) „Ist das klar? Sag mir wo die Flasche ist.“ '''Königin: „Die mimsigen Wiesen. Unter dem aufrangenden Tum-Tum-Baum.“ Jafar: „Siehst du? Wir sind ein großartiges Team.“ 'Szene 16: Schildkröte II' Alice: „Wie kommen nie dorthin. Es ist viele Meilen entfernt.“ Will: „Ja. Ich gebe zu das ist ein kleiner Rückschlag. (Alice verdreht die Augen.) Aber, wir werden sicher einen anderen Weg finden.“ Alice: „Und wie?“ Will: „Gib mir ne' Minute.“ (Schweigen. Sie sieht zu ihm. Er bemerkt es.) Will: „Zwei Minuten.“ Alice: „Wir haben keine Zwei Minuten Will! Wir müssen heute noch da sein.“ (Sie stampft mit dem Fuß auf. Die Insel beginnt zu Beben. Sie fallen wieder ins Wasser. Klammer sie an den Rand des „Felsens.“) Will: „Verflixt noch mal was war das?“ Alice: „Keine Ahnung.“ Will: „Was ist das für eine Insel?“ (Sie klettern wieder rauf.) Alice: „Das ist keine Insel.“ Will: „Was?“ Alice: '(''zieht ihr Schwert.) „Halt dich gut fest.“ '''Will: „Festhalten? Woran denn?“ Alice: „An irgendwas.“ (Sie macht einen Kopfsprung zurück ins Wasser.) Will: „Alice!“ (Die Insel erschüttert erneut. Will hält sich an einem spitzen Felsstück fest. Ein großer Kopf taucht am anderen Ende der Insel auf. Er brüllt, Alice sitzt auf ihm. Hält das Schert an dessen Auge.) Alice: „Hat das gekitzelt?!“ Will: „Nette Schildkröte.“ Alice: „Bring mich dahin wenn du deinen Kopf behalten willst. (brummen der Schildkröte.) Guter Junge. Und jetzt los.“ (Will macht es sich auf dem Panzer der Schildkröte gemütlich.) 'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 17: Wald/ Trainingsplatz' (''Alice und Cyrus fechten.) Cyrus: ' „Für jemand der sich im Umgang mit Schwertern unwohl füllt bist du echt gut.“ '''Alice: ' „Eines Tages will ich so eins haben. Nein- das ist kein Wunsch.“ (Cyrus lässt kunstvoll sein Schwert umherwirbeln.) 'Cyrus: ' „Jetzt musst du noch lernen, wie man es einsetzt.“ (Die beiden parieren einige hiebe.) 'Cyrus: ' „Gut gemacht. Lockerer deinen Griff, du hältst wie ein Straßenkämpfer.“ (Erneuter hieb Alice.) 'Cyrus: ' „Besser. Lernst du immer so schnell?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich hab Mozarts Sonate in C-Dur in einer Woche gelernt.“ (Parieren.) 'Cyrus: ' „Verblüffend. Wie?“ (Sie stößt ihn weg.) 'Alice: '(atmet schwer.) „Meine Mutter spielte auch, wurde mir erzählt. Sie starb bei meiner Geburt. Ich dachte wenn ich spiele wie sie, freut sich mein Vater.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Und?“ 'Alice: ' „Es ist schwer sich zu freuen wen man jemanden verloren hat den man liebt. Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht...“ 'Cyrus: ' „Sei unbesorgt.“ (Sie schlagen erneut zu, Kreuzen die Klingen. Alice dreht sich, Cyrus hält sie an der Hand. Sie verliert ihr Schwert.) 'Alice: ' „Hey!“ (Cyrus hält in der rechten sein Schwert. Mit dem Fuß kickt erAlice Schert hoch, hält es in der linken Hand.) 'Alice: ' „Was mach ich jetzt?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Was du immer getan hast. Sei erfinderisch.“ (Cyrus geht auf sie zu. Alice weicht zurück. Sie will weglaufen. Cyrus rammt sein Schwer rechts und links von Alice in den Baum. Sie sitzt fest.) 'Alice: ' „Gar nicht so einfach wen man einen ebenso einfallsreichen Gegner hat.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Tja. Dann musst du versuchen klüger zu sein als dein Gegner gegenüber. Das bedeutet du musst wissen wie er tickt.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich werd's mir merken.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Also Alice, was jetzt?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich denke ich kenne meinen Gegner. Und kenne seine Schwäche.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ach ja?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich hoffe es.“ (Sie küsst ihn.) 'Alice: ' „Ich hatte wohl recht.“ (Er erwidert ihn. Sie kichern. Ein weiterer Kuss. Sonnenstrahl durchstreift das Bild.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 18: Anderes Ufer des Sees (In der ferne taucht die Schildkröte ab. Alice und Will gehen einen Hang hinauf. Will stützt sich auf seine Knie.) Alice: ''' „Worauf wartest du?“ '''Will: „Ich wär fast ertrunken und von ne'r Schildkröte gefressen worden, nur eine kurze Pause. Bitte.“ Silber: (Off.) „Nein.“ (Silber taucht wieder auf.) Will: „Du Schon wieder.“ Silber: ''' „Freut mich das du wohl auf bist Herzbube.“ '''Will: „Eigenartig. Wolltest du mich nicht grade noch umbringen?“ Silber: ''' „Was so ein Kopfgeldaufruf alles ändern kann. Du scheinst bei der Raupe tief in der Kreide zu stehen.“ '''Will: „Okay hör zu. Das ganze war ein furchtbarer Fehler. Ich gebe zu das du in allem Recht hattest. Ich hab mich miserabel gefüllt nachdem was zwischen uns war.“ Silber: ' „Solltest du mal ein Herz gehabt haben frag ich mich wo es wohl hin ist. (''Will sieht Alice an.) Aber wahrscheinlich hat deine tolle Anastasia, es in Stein verwandelt.“ 'Will: '(kühl.) „Du hast recht. Ich fühl mich nicht miserabel. Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen. Aber das liegt daher das ich insgesamt nicht mehr viel fühle. Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, das ich ein Mistkerl bin, und gehen getrennte Wege. Die Raupe müssen wir damit nicht mit rein ziehen.“ 'Silber: ' „Was interessiert mich dein Schicksal?“ '''Will: „Muss es nicht. Aber ihres Schon. (zeigt auf Alice.) Sie ist eine anständige Person. Und der Mann der sie liebt auch. Dessen leben sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt in Gefahr befindet. Lass die guten nicht für die Fehler der bösen bezahlen. Es tut mir Leid Silberhauch. Einfach alles.“ (Sie sieht beschämt weg.) Silber: ''' „Macht euch auf den Weg.“ '''Will: „Wirklich?“ Silber: ' „Verschwindet hier, los.“ (''Silber schrumpft wieder, und fliegt davon.) 'Alice: ' „War das eben eine Entschuldigung? 'Will: '(barsch.) „Das kommt vor. Reit nicht drauf rum! Los jetzt.“ 'Alice: ' „Also wer ist Anastasia?“ '''Will: „Niemand.“ Alice: ' „Auf alle fälle danke ich ihr.“ (''Sie gehen weiter.) 'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 19: Der Tum-Tum-Baum (Alice und Cyrus liegen auf einer Wiese unter dem Tum-Tum-Baum. Sie lächelt ihn an.) Cyrus: ''' „Guten Morgen.“ '''Alice: „Jeder Morgen ist gut seit dem ich dich kenne. (Cyrus wirkt bedrückt.) Was machen wir heute? Willst du mir dieses Brodelnde Meer zeigen? Das wollt ich schon immer...“ Cyrus: ''' „-Alice. Ich glaub es wird Zeit.“ '''Alice: „Wofür?“ Cyrus: ''' „Sprich deine Wünsche aus.“ '''Alice: „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“ Cyrus: ''' „Nein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das du je etwas falsch machst. Das ist das Problem.“ '''Alice: „Das versteh ich nicht.“ Cyrus: ''' „Ich verliebe mich in dich Alice.“ '''Alice: „Cyrus.“ Cyrus: ' „Ich darf es nicht zulassen. (''Steht auf.) Irgendwann wirst du deine Wünsche aussprechen Und mit deinem Leben fortfahren. Auch wenn ich mich daran gewöhnt hab oft Jahre allein in dieser Flasche zu verbringen. Ist die Vorstellung eine Ewigkeit dort ohne dich... einfach unerträglich.“ '''Alice: „Aber wenn ich meine Wünsche nicht ausspreche, musst du nicht zurück in deine Flasche.“ Cyrus: ''' „Jeder spricht seine Wünsche aus.“ '''Alice: „Aber ich nicht.“ Cyrus: ''' „Das sagst du jetzt. Aber ich habe unzählige Leben gelebt, und noch keiner hat seine Wünsche nicht ausgesprochen.“ '''Alice: „Was sollte ich den noch wünschen? Ich habe alles was ich mich je erwünschen könnte. Du bist alles was ich mit je gewünscht hab Cyrus.“ Cyrus: ''' „Wenn du's dir anders überlegst.“ '''Alice: „Aber das werde ich nicht.“ Cyrus: ''' „Aber was, wenn doch?“ '''Alice: „Bitte, vertrau mir einfach. Wir versprechen uns etwas. Ich verspreche dir, dich nie zu verlassen. Wenn du versprichst mich nie zu verlassen.“ (Einen Moment sehen sie sich an. Es folgt ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss.) Cyrus: ''' „Und was machen wir jetzt mit der hier?“ '''Alice: „Wir vergraben sie.“ 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 20: Der Tum-Tum-Baum' (''Jafarr schwebt mit auf seinem Teppich heran. Er stampft mit seinen Schlangenstab in den Boden, sofort tauchen hunderte von Käfern/ Termiten auf.) Jafar: Findet die Flasche.“ (Die Käfer schwärmen aus.) (Ausblende.) (Alice und Will haben sich hinktet einem Abhang versteckt und beobachten das geschehen.) Will: „Warte auf mich. Du kannst nicht so einfach weglaufen.“ Alice: „Schht!“ Will: „Was ist da?“ Alice: „Wir haben Gesellschaft.“ Will: „Tut mir Leid Alice. Wir kommen zur Spät.“ Alice: „Der Zeitpunkt könnte nicht besser sein.“ Will: „Was meinst du? Er ist mit dem graben fast fertig.“ Alice: „Lass ihn einfach. Die Flasche ist nicht hier.“ Will: „Was?“ Alice: „Das war sie nie.“ Will: „Und ähm, und sag mal, wieso sind wir dann hier?“ Alice: "Ich wollte wissen wer unser Gegner ist jetzt weiß ich es.“ Will: „Deshalb hast du allen erzählt wohin wir unterwegs sind.“ Alice: „Im Wunderland ist sicher verlass darauf das auf niemanden verlass ist.“ Will: „Ganz schön gerissen.“ Alice: „Sein Name ist Jafar.“ Will: „Du kennst ihn?“ Alice: „Ich weiß über ihn Bescheid.“ Will: „Eine Sekunde... mir hast du die verflixt Wahrheit auch nicht erzählt. Heißt das du vertraust mir nicht?“ Alice: „Na ja... Wenn es dir hilft, jetzt tue ich es. Und deshalb kommst du mit mir.“ Will: „Wohin?“ Alice: „Dorthin wo die Flasche wirklich versteckt ist.“ 'Szene 21: Versteck der Zauberflasche I' Alice: ''' „Das Erbsentor, der Tigerturm, die Windmühle. Das ist es!“ '''Will: „Hm.“ Alice: „Und da ist der Löwenzahnlöwe.“ Will: '(''kauend.) „Die schmecken gar nicht mal übel. Glück für dich das niemand deine Wegweiser aufgegessen hat.“ (Alice starrt wie angewurzelt auf das kleine Loch im Boden.) '''Alice: „Nein. Das ist unmöglich. Die Flasche ist weg. Das was du vorhin gesagt hast... vielleicht hattest du recht. Vielleicht hat er mich verlassen.“ 'Szene 22: Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig' (Cyrus hält etwas in seiner Faust verborgen. Er streckt die Faust zwischen den Stäben hindurch, während er das tut durchbricht er ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld. Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht dreht er die Faust nach oben, er öffnet sie. Darin befindet sich eine Papiervogel. Er lässt ihn fliegen. Zieht die Hand zurück.) Cyrus: (zischt.) „Finde sie!“ (Der Vogel fliegt mehrere Schleifen und entschwindet in den Nachthimmel. Cyrus sackt auf den Käfigboden zusammen.) Jafar: „STEH AUF! HOCH MIT DIR FLASCHENGEIST!“ (Er lässt den Käfig zu sich herab schweben.) Cyrus: '(''entkräftet.) „Was willst du von mir? (Jafarr druckt Cyrus die Luft ab. Er lässt es widerstandslos Geschehen.) '''Jafar: „Wo ist sie?“ Cyrus: „Was?“ Jafar: „Du weißt was. Die Flasche. Wo ist sie?“ Cyrus: ''' „Komm schon. Töte mich.“ '''Jafar: „Ich muss dich nicht töten. Ich töte sie. Vor deinen Augen es sei denn du sagst mir auf der Stelle wo die Flasche ist.“ Königin: '(''Off.) „'''Ich habe sie!“ (Jafar'' fährt herum. Überrascht sieht er die Königin.)' Königin: „Du hast mir heute morgen einen sehr guten Rat gegeben. Da hab ich noch gedacht ich muss mir deinen Respekt verdienen. Dabei musst ich ihn nur einfordern.“ Jafar: „Du, hast die Flasche?“ HÖR AUF MICH ZU UNTERSCHÄTZEN JafarR! hm. Einen sehr schönen Kerker hast du hier. Anscheinend stehst du auf diesen feuchten Muff. Ich werde dir bei bringen wie man sich mit schönen Dingen umgibt. (sieht übertrieben nach Cyrus.) Hoppla, mmmh da hätten wir schon eins.“ Jafar: „Sag mir wo sie ist.“ Königin: „Wie wäre es wenn wir das Spiel ändern? Meine Erste Regel lautet: Hör auf mich von oben herab zu behandeln! Weißt du ich hatte vor dir zu verraten wo die Flasche versteckt ist. Und dann wur'd es mir klar. Ich vertraue dir nicht. Und der Grund dafür ist der das diese Beziehung nicht beiden Seiten nützt. Da du doch alle Karten in der Hand hellst während ich gar nichts halte. (lächelt.) Aber das hat sich gerade geändert nicht wahr? Herzchen. Du hast den Flaschengeist. (Sieht zu Cyrus herab.) Und ich habe die Flasche.“ (Sie marschiert davon.) 'Szene 23: Versteck der Zauberflasche II / Nachts' (Alice steht noch immer an dem Loch.) Alice: ''' „Er hat mich verlassen. Das ist die einzig sinnvolle Erklärung. Cyrus und ich waren die einzigen auf der Welt, die wusste wo die Flasche war.“ '''Will: „Oder auch nicht. Vielleicht hast du es irgendwann mal erwähnt.“ Alice: ' „Nein! Vielleicht war die ganze Sache nur eine närrische Idee und ich bin der Narr.“ Alice suchen wir uns einen Unterschlupf hier sind wir nicht sicher.“ '''Alice: ' „Ist doch egal.“ (Geht entmutigt davon.) '''Will: „Alice.“ 'Szene 24: Palast der Roten Königin/ Thronsaal' Kaninchen:'' (''unsicher.) „Ist alles gut gelaufen?“ Königin: (glücklich.) „''S e h r g u t.'' Danke.“ Kaninchen: „Nun dann...“ Königin: „Ja?“ Kaninchen: '(''laut bestimmt.) „Bei allem Respekt Majestät. Ich-ich habe meine Pflicht erfüllt. Ich-ich bin sogar über die Pflicht hinausgegangen.“ 'Königin: '(tut verständnisvoll.) „Das ist wahr. (lächelt/ überfreundlich.) Das bist du.“ 'Kaninchen: '(zaghaft.) „Ihr hab mir versprochen... das ich dann äh...“ 'Königin: '(eiskalt.) „Versprechen werden gegeben um gebrochen zu werden. Genauso wie die Knochen von kleinen Kaninchen die anfangen frech zu werden. (Das Kaninchen schluckt.) Und jetzt zum letzten mal: Wenn '''ich erhalte was ich will wirst du erhalten was du willst. Wieso fällt es allen so schwer dieses Konzept zu verstehen? (freundlich.) Jetzt sag mir, woher wusstest du wo die Flasche versteckt war? Das hast du mir nie verraten. Kaninchen: '(''seufzt.) „Ich-ich hab sie gesehen.“ 'Wonderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 25: Versteck der Zauberflasche III (Alice und Cyrus stehen am Löwenzahnlöwen. Sie hält seine Flasche in den Händen.) Cyrus: ''' „Bevor wir das tun, muss ich dir sagen ein Leben mit mir ist nicht einfach.“ '''Alice: „Das Leben ohne dich war nicht einfach.“ Cyrus: ' „Du wirst immer vorsichtig sein müssen. Irgendwer wird immer kommen. Glaubst du Liebe ist mächtig genug um uns die Freiheit zu schenken Alice?“ '''Alice: ' „Ich glaube unsere ist es. Aber wenn du nicht daran glaubst...“ 'Cyrus: ' „Nein ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich werde dich nie verlassen.“ 'Alice: ' „Worauf wartest du dann noch?“ (Sie gibt ihm seine Flasche. Cyrus legt sie in ein kleines Loch. Sie lächeln sich an. Dann füllen sie das Loch per Hand mit Erde. Hand in Hand gehen sie fort. Etwas weiter weg steht das Kaninchen und beobachtet das geschehen beiläufig.) '''Kaninchen: „Verrückte Kinder, LIEBLING! Entschuldige ich bin spät dran.“ (läuft davon.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 26: Nachtlager I' (''Alice starrt ins Lagerfeuer.) Will: „Bitte leg dich schlafen.“ Alice: ''' „Ich kann nicht. Schlaf du.“ '''Will: „Wie soll ich bitte schlafen wenn du ständig so laut nachdenkst. Es tut mir Leid Alice. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wär, wären wir erst gar nicht hier. Hör nicht auf mich kleines. Ich hab davon keine Ahnung.“ Alice: ''' „Ich denke schon. Wer ist Anastasia?“ '''Will: „Die Geschichte, eines gebrochenen Herzens.“ Alice: ''' „Deines oder ihres?“ '''Will: „So oder so. Ist das wichtig? Na schön. Erwischt. Ich weiß sehr wohl etwas über die Liebe. Aber das heiß nicht das ich bei euch richtig liege. Glaubst du, er liebt dich wirklich? Aufrichtig.“ Alice: ''' „Ich dachte schon.“ '''Will: „Dann ist' ja gut. Denn wenn dich jemand aufrichtig liebt, dann verlässt er dich nicht.“ Alice: ''' „Mein Vater hat es getan.“ '''Will: „Wie bitte?“ Alice: ' „Er hat mich verlassen, obwohl er mich liebte. Und jetzt passiert es wieder.“ (''Alice schaut zum Himmel. Cyrus Papiervogel flattert sanft herbei. Landet auf ihrer Hand. Sie strahlt.) '''Will: „Was -verflixt noch eins- ist das?!“ (Alice faltet das Blatt auseinander.) Alice: ''' „Ein Beweis.“ '''Cyrus: (Off.) „''Meine liebste Alice, ich brauchte Hunderte von Jahren um dich zu treffen, doch nur Sekunden um dich zu lieben.“'' 'Zwischenszene 27: Thronsaal' (Die Königin legt Cyrus Flasche in ein Kästchen. Schließt es ab.) Cyrus: (Off.) „''Und diese Liebe kann nichts zerstören. Keine Tausend Flüche oder Schwerter. So bitte ich dich in meinem Herzen deiner Hand. Gewähre mir nur '' einen Wunsch.“ 'Zwischenszene 28: Jafar's Labor' (Jafar betritt sein Labor. Lässt ein Bauch vor sich schweben, blättert darin.) Cyrus: (Off.) „''Verlasse das Wunderland. Du bist hier nicht sicher. Und du kannst mich nicht retten. Das einzige was schlimmer wäre als mein Tod, wäre es zu '' wissen das ich deinen verursacht habe.“ 'Zwischenszene 29: Cyrus Käfig' (Cyrus schreibt den Brief.) Cyrus: (Off.) „''Ich flehe dich an. Kehre zurück nach Hause. Und wisse das ich immer bei dir bin. Auf ewig dein, auf ewig mein. Cyrus.“'' 'Szene 30: Nachtlager II' Alice: ''' „Cyrus lebt.“ '''Will: „Hast du nicht gesagt, man braucht keinen Beweis? Für die wahre Liebe.“ Alice: ' „So ist es. Aber es ist schön einen zu haben.“ (''Sie dreht das Blatt um. Schreibt mit ihren Finger auf die Rückseite.) 'Alice: '(Off, flüstert.) „Ich werd bald bei dir sein.“ (Sie faltet es wieder in den Vogel, lässt ihn davon fliegen.) ''Fortsetzung Folgt...' Kategorie:Drehbücher